When You Believe
by Theodoras-Faith
Summary: The story of a gifted young woman who befriends a withdrawn hero. Can she succeed without hurting others with her lack of hearing?


"**Chapter One**

**Remembrance of Birth and Death"**

It was her birthday, Miriam mused. She was probably the only teenager to willingly go into a graveyard on her birthday. Then again, she might be the only teenager willing to admit that it was her birth that began the process of killing her mother. Though, perhaps it wasn't all her fault. They had told her about the cancer exactly a year ago. The same cancer that had infected her before birth, stealing most of her hearing.

Miriam Sakura was a beauty. Well, not in her own mind. The boys at school, however, were completely different. It didn't help that she had the normal Japanese beauty she had inherited from her mother, or that never a day went by without the selecting of cherry blossoms to be picked tenderly, stroked, and placed in her glossy black hair. She wore outfits that were derived from traditional kimonos, or now and then a more American style.

The people in her small-town home of Grand Marais stayed away from her generally. She was different, they said. She looked different and acted different, and to them, it was a worthy excuse. To her, it was a matter to be laughed at whenever they walked by.

Standing in front of her mother's grave, Miriam began to sign to the grave-stone, accompanying her lovely voice.

"It's been a long year, mother. Father says I might need to join a School for the Deaf, but the only one nearby is further to the South. He is not pushing me yet, but I feel that he is getting impatient as he waits for my decision. I pray continually that God will spare me this. I can hear enough to know what must be done or heard, and I am better at discerning people's attitudes and lifestyles this way.

"The people at school are still the same. They all like to bug me now and then, but the boys learned after the first few times that I didn't want to be bothered. A few will try and get my attention during class, but no one really seems to care anymore. I'm rather glad of this, in fact. I never enjoyed attention much at all.

"My teachers say I'm doing quite well. I'm still doing excellent in Algebra, praise God. Science is taking a little more work, since a lot of the subjects are taught by voice, and the teacher is too old and stubborn to learn SL. Sooner or later I hope to win him over, but Mr. Gret is just too set in his ways. Who knows, I might still have a chance."

She sighed softly.

"I'm sixteen now. Father says that he should hold me by Japanese custom (or so he says) and get me a betrothal. I just remind him (nicely, of course) that he would be blessed to find a man willing to take me in marriage, handicapped as I am."

So deep was she in this ritual she had created that she did not notice a presence behind her until the man had neared. Still, she had had enough warning that, as she twirled, her hardwood staff crossed her chest in a defensive position.

Severus Snape stood back and waited. This was not exactly what he had expected. Even though Dumbledore had told him that the girl had an incredible sense of presence-detecting, the sudden movement and defensive look said that he would work hard in this situation. Slowly he raised his hand, accompanying his voice to the signs his deft hands took little time in forming.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am not here to harm you. You have been invited to look at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you so wish, you will be taught there to gain skills which will help you with your continuing hearing loss."

Miriam watched this dark figure in suspicion. She had heard of this school through a very long grapevine. Finally she lowered the staff and bowed slightly in respect, responding in the same manner.

"I am Miriam Sakura. Thank you for your offer. I would like to go and see this school."

Severus nodded politely after returning her polite bow. Once her response was given, he wasted no time on replying. Instead, he took her hand and Apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts.

Miriam was shaking when her wits were regained. Planting her staff firmly on the ground, she waited until everything seemed to steady itself. It was then that she felt more presences. Looking at Severus, she judged his expression from behind her mask. It was then that she realized he was wearing a mask, and a sneer was almost obvious on his face. She figured this would be his school face.

At last she took the staff and set it across her chest again, watching the gate as it slowly opened and three different figures approached.

The tallest had a shaggy head of shoulder-length hair and a beard to match. She kept an eye on him, knowing that a single blow from him would send her reeling.

Second came an old man with a long, white beard, and the hair to match that. He was dressed in purple robes, yet a more relaxed style than the man called Severus.

Third was a haggard-looking lady, still muttering under her breath about crazy students who think of nothing but trouble. This made her smile slightly, but she continued to wait until Severus signaled her that these were friends to set her staff back down. This done, she bowed in respect and waited.

Severus watched her reaction with pleasure. Presence-detection was something no one could teach. It was an inherent ability given to those who had lost a sense that would give the same ability in a more natural way.

He was also pleased with the fact that she was respectful, more so than some of the other students. Concealing this thought, he concentrated on introducing Hagrid, Dumbledore, and McGonagall to the girl who waited so patiently behind a still mask.

Miriam watched in continued silence. The old man seemed to watch her with pity in his eyes, and a look that said he had glimpsed part of her future. It was this man she watched as they approached a huge castle that loomed above them.

Once inside, Miriam had trouble keeping her mask in place. The inside of the awesome castle was, while slightly dark and damp in small places, very inviting. She could imagine that other places were even better, a thought proven true as they were led beyond the Great Hall and down numerous halls in order reach the Headmaster's office. There, she was offered a comfortable chair, which she sat in gratefully.

"I know this is a lot to handle," were the first words the Headmaster had spoken. He was waiting for Severus to translate this when she answered, surprising them.

"It is, but I assume you get the same reaction from any person who comes here." The words were spoken in respect, and a bit of inner joy at being able to astonish the listeners. All but Severus, of course, who had seemed to expect this from her.

Severus and the others began speaking in turns, explaining that she had been given a gift, and it would only be enhanced by training she could receive here. Miriam listened in silence, grateful that this was not elongated by their continuous waiting for Severus. He might be fast, but he would have had to wait until the others finished speaking to translate a whole thought. She had already used a small spot to explain that she had little patience for mincing subjects that were introduced as important.

"You parents are purebloods, wizards by heart. While this fact was most likely ignored their whole life, you have been given the same genes, only twice as potent. Many will begin to search you down, and not all of them will ask for your willing approval."

Although this was delivered with warning in the voice, Miriam was as silent as ever. Worry did not flicker through her mask, or make itself known in her mind. After fighting off some of the more forceful jocks, she had learned much in protecting herself. This would give her one more defense against others who would force her to do things.

Severus watched in a silence to match her own. He was intrigued by this girl, but wondered if she would look as calm when they explained the second reason for which she had been fetched (for lack of a better word).

"It came to our attention, two weeks ago, that one of our students was in serious trouble. He did not show up on time for the school year, and was both physically and mentally exhausted when he did arrive. Some time later, precisely three days before this, a room-mate discovered an array of bruises covering his body. We expect that he had been abused for the past few years. However, he won't trust anyone now, and none of us have been able to get anything out of him.

"We were hoping that he would allow you get closer to him than we have. You seem to have a way with others, and perhaps you will be able to discern what it is that will keep him from turning his back on help offered.

"His name is Harry Potter."

Miriam's eyes widened slightly. When they had told her about the magical past of Hogwarts, they had mentioned that name more than once. She knew much about his past now, and had expected to hear about a spoiled brat who had too much at home to use. This was definitely a surprise.

In the moments it took for her to regain her mask of indifference, Severus sensed this slight change. As she nodded her acceptance, he wondered what might be in the future for this young, willful girl, and the silent, standoffish boy who was to meet her that night at her first dinner.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I thought of this some time ago, but decided that I would like to write another HP type story. I think this will be Severus adopts Harry, and Miriam falls for one of the twins or Harry. I think. I'm not that far yet.


End file.
